Money Honey
by hotaru-darkness01
Summary: Kakuzu is notified of  a 68 billion ryo bounty...only to find out that it is a woman he's looking for. Rated M for violence, lusty lemon, and profanity. KakuzuXOC  No mary sue
1. Money Honey

**AN: Well, honestly I have no clue, but I sparked this idea while listening to Lad y Gaga's song, "Money Honey." Pretty random huh? =P . This IS a oneshot, and will be my very first lemon,so if you are offended by sexual content, then I advise that you immediately navigate away from this page! Oh and tell me how I did with the lemony part, I would really appreciate some reviews. And check out my profile for my other two stories and leave a review, IF you like them. if you don't like it, then I suggest you stay the hell away from my profile and that review button at the bottom of the page okay?Oh and in this story, Shikamaru, Asuma, and all those other assholes are DEAD! Sorry Konoha fangirls…not really, it's my story, so get the fuck over it! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "MONEY HONEY" I JUST LIKE IT! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ALL CHARACTERS (EXCEPT MY OC) BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

The morning air was crisp, and refreshing. A cool breeze worked its way through the leaves, weaving a trail of complete satisfaction. The emerald green leaves rustled gently and the sun was just starting to rise, slowly descending its smile upon the Earth. Birds sang their lovely morning tune, while the other birds skipped along the ground, looking for food. There was also a pond, with its own mini-waterfall. Water quietly shifted its way back and forth as the mother ducks and their ducklings glided through the clear blue wetness. It was a rather peaceful morning, considering the quiet ambience that shrouded the entire forest. The trail in the forest, however, has been treaded by many, due to the peaceful aura that could be found in such a place; usually by shinobi who were looking for a quick getaway in a natural wonderland, to calm their minds before heading off into their missions and such.

In the midst of all this serenity, two people slowly emerged, making their way through the trail, somewhat disturbing the peaceful ambience that was there a moment ago.

"Oi, wait up!" a voice called out. It sounded like that of a male, possibly a young man.

"Just shut up." Another voice replied bluntly. It was also another male, but his voice was deep and gruff; perhaps he was older than that of the other male.

"What? No! I am not shutting up! Tell me, where the fuck are we going?" the younger male snapped with impatience, as he eventually caught up with the older.

"I told you, I'm looking for another bounty. And if you keep whining, I _will_ kill you." The older replied back in a very unpleasant tone.

"Yeah ,yeah, whatever Kakuzu."

The older man didn't respond, he just decided not even to continue with the religious nutcase that followed him. They then walked in silence for a brief moment. It was still peaceful, their ninja shoes scraping against the hard, yet somewhat soft earth. Birds that were once there, began to fly away as they made their way closer to them. Trails were often seen as a way of being murdered, most being snatched off into the woods, never to be seen again. But somehow, that seemed impossible today. Kakuzu was enjoying the quietness that surrounded him, he felt relieved and also shocked that the silver-haired man behind him hasn't said anything for five minutes straight. But then, Kakuzu realized that they were approaching a fork in the road. He knew what that meant, so he glanced down at his map again, trying to determine which path to take.

"Oi, Kakuzu, which way are we going?" the silver-haired man asked. His violet eyes wandered, trying to look down each path as far as the eye could see.

"This way." Kakuzu then made a right at the fork in the road.

"Huh? How do you know you're going the right way?" He asked loudly, pointing his index finger down the other path, his teal nail polish somewhat sparkling in the sunlight.

"Are you brain dead or what Hidan? I have a map you idiot, now get moving!" Kakuzu sounded very irritated and felt the beginning affects of a headache that was slowly arising at his temples. Hidan, always pushed his buttons, and wishes each day, he could just rip his head off and bury him somewhere far away to where he didn't have to hear him bitch on the regular.

Hidan let out a frustrated sigh and caught up with Kakuzu. He couldn't stand that damn miser, always picking up bounties, and making their missions longer. He hated the fact that he would do _anything_ to get his money, even if it meant killing someone; like Hidan cared about them anyway. Hidan knew that nothing could get in the way of Kakuzu and his money, and it was almost disturbing to him. Then again, he knew he didn't have the room to talk because his religion required brutal murders anyway. But, he felt that being money-driven was a sin.

They then continued to walk in silence for about another five minutes when Hidan noticed his stomach was growling and once again, broke the silence, making Kakuzu somewhat tense up in anger.

"I'm hungry, let's make a stop to eat."

"No, we need to get further!" he snapped and then mumbled to himself "Now, it should be at least another 2 miles before we get there"

"Hey Kakuzu!" Hidan called out to the masked nin.

Kakuzu tried to ignore him the best way he could, but it was beginning to take its toll on him.

"Kakuzu….Kakuzu! Hey! I'm talking to you dammit!... Don't you hear me you fucking asshole! You're pissing me off!... Answer me!" Hidan shouted, his voice echoing throughout the forest, scaring every little animal back into their abode.

Kakuzu stopped abruptly, and turned to face the silver-haired man. He began to approach Hidan, a death glare very well shown in his eyes. "Pissing you off?"

Hidan looked at the masked nin, "I see that got your attention…I'm hungry, let's go eat." And walked around the angry ninja and continued up the path.

Kakuzu growled in complete frustration as he turned back around and followed Hidan.

Hidan looked at his stomach and heard it whine from lack of nutrition. He could've sworn that he saw his stomach withdraw a little bit. "Gonna fucking die of starvation because of this inconsiderate prick…" he mumbled to himself, but loud enough for Kakuzu to hear.

"Fucking bastard…" Kakuzu mumbled to himself. Although he didn't mention it, Hidan was right. They needed to eat, otherwise they wouldn't be able to carry on with their mission, especially if he wanted to find his precious bounty.

He remembered when he went to turn in the guardian nin, Chiriku when he went to the exchange point.

**Flashback**

_**"You caught yourself a nice one Kakuzu-san." the strange man stated as he flipped through the little booklet containing all of the ninjas who had a large lump sum of a bounty on their head. Then he headed to the other side of the room, to grab a suitcase.**_

"_**Yeah." Was all Kakuzu grumbled as he awaited his suitcase of money.**_

"_**Here you go Kakuzu-san" the strange man handed, him the suitcase, and kakuzu opened it.**_

"_**Is everything in here?"**_

"_**It should be, yes."**_

_**While Kakuzu flipped through the money, the strange man began to speak. "Have you heard…."**_

"_**Have I heard what?" Kakuzu glanced up from his money.**_

"_**There is someone with a 68 billion ryou bounty on their head." He stated.**_

_**Kakuzu almost dropped his money, and his jaw dropped; of course nobody could see it through his mask.**_

"_**A 68 billion ryou bounty? Do you know who it is?" Kakuzu asked.**_

"_**Yes I do, but, I don't think she's been added to the book yet." The strange man replied, glancing at the tattered book that lied on the table.**_

"_**Wait, it's a woman?" Kakuzu was somewhat amused by this.**_

"_**Yes, her name is Akemi Kitazawa…she is a very dangerous kunoichi, and I have no idea where she is from."**_

_**Kakuzu looked as if he was taking what the man said into consideration. "Sounds interesting, do you know what she looks like?"**_

"_**She has light baby blue eyes, chestnut brown hair, and I believe she has a noticeable bronze glow to her skin. Quite exotic if you ask me." The strange man stated.**_

"_**Yeah, well where was she last time?" Kakuzu asked. He knew he just had to find her.**_

"_**Well…rumors say that she is located in a small town, on the outskirts of Iwagakure, a hiding refugee if I must say."**_

"_**Well, I'll see what I can do." Kakuzu closed the briefcase and walked out.**_

_**End Flashback**_

That was over two months ago, and he has yet to see or hear anything about this Akemi Kitazawa.

"Oh thank Jashin!" Hidan cried out. He found a small little town that bustled with people. "Maybe we can get something to eat." He then took off into the village, disappearing in the crowd.

"Hmm…" Kakuzu looked at his map once more and noticed that they were in fact, on the outskirts of Iwagakure. _**She's probably here**_, he thought to himself. He slid his map into his sleeve and headed into the little town.

The town was quite crowded. People left and right were either talking, playing, or drinking. There were many merchants trying to sell their products in order to make a small profit. They even approached the miser, despite his hostile aura, asking him did he want to buy their merchandise. But of course, he curtly declined, and continued throughout the small town. It was actually pretty nice; it wasn't all shabby and run down with dilapidated shacks and stores. There were pretty decent people here and the town looked as if it once belonged to the nobility that once roamed the land. He saw children were with their mothers and some men over in a corner gambling their lives away. Marble adorned the houses and apartments that were visible. Kakuzu easily made his way through the crowd, coming upon a fairly nice size restaurant. The smell of food traveled down his mask and into his nose. The smell was intriguing and made his stomach stir and growl. He could actually use some breakfast…right?

He opened the door to the restaurant and walked to a little stand that was in the entranceway into the diner. Then, he was accompanied by a young woman, with pale skin and green eyes, and reddish-brown hair. She had to have worked here because of her vest and loosely fitting black slacks. She looked up at the man, and was almost terrified to death. He scared her and his look sent a shiver up her spine. She quickly shook herself, grabbed a menu and smiled. "Good morning sir…I suppose that your that other guy's friend…" she pointed to Hidan over in a corner looking at a menu. Kakuzu just grunted and quickly said "He's just an acquaintance-" He noticed her gaze became fixated on Hidan. He then let out another sigh and tried to get her attention. She wouldn't budge.

That was another reason Kakuzu hated Hidan. He was always getting some form of attention from the ladies whereas Kakuzu may have to try a couple of times, or even rape her. Hidan was so oblivious at times, and it sickened Kakuzu the highest degree. _**Superficial women**_, he thought to himself. "Miss, give me my menu." He became irritated with her, a wrinkle froming against his brow and his nose turning up from anger. His blood was beginning to boil, not only from impatience, but from the fact that this beautiful woman was once again staring at Hidan. Although Kakuzu didn't admit to it, he was somewhat jealous of Hidan and his way with women.

"Miss, would you give me my menu?"

She was still staring at Hidan and his exposed chest.

"Ma'am…"

Still no answer.

That did it too. He slammed his fist on the table and it shattered, catching her attention. She looked at him, and became terrified and so did the rest of the customers who were in there. The whole restaurant grew silent and some even stared at him in utter disbelief. He sighed once more, grabbed a menu from the girl and walked to where Hidan was sitting.

"Clueless bitch..." he mumbled.

Hidan was sitting at a double sided table, meaning that there was a soft cushion on one side of the table and then there was one on the other side. Kakuzu plopped down on the other side of Hidan, to where he was facing him. Hidan slammed his menu down.

"You just had to make a fucking entrance didn't you?" Hidan asked, irritated.

"Shut the hell up." Kakuzu looked at his menu.

"Hi, I am your waitress today, my name is Akemi…so what will you like to drink?" A voice asked cutely.

Both men instantly looked up at the woman. Kakuzu quickly analyzed the woman and her attributes. "You're who now?" Kakuzu asked.

"I am Akemi…Akemi Kitazawa" she replied flashing a big grin across her face.

Kakuzu couldn't believe his luck, but he looked at her and noticed that she had baby blue eyes, chestnut brown hair, and her skin was like Kakuzu's except hers was flawless. SHE was flawless, and the way she looked so cute in her waitress outfit with a matching apron, and that gorgeous smile on her face, stirred something deep in his loins. Something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Okay Akemi, give me some sake." Hidan stated mindlessly as he scanned the menu for more options.

"And you sir?" she asked cutely once more staring at the mask nin.

"I'll take some water." Kakuzu tried to sound as calm as possible, even though his money hunger was growing and not to mention his lust.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks!" she had a huge smile on her face and casually walked away. Hidan looked from behind his menu and watched Akemi walk away. He couldn't help but to stare at her butt and how it swayed in time with her flowing outfit. Kakuzu, being the analytical person that he is, noticed Hidan was staring at something and instinctively turned around and saw what he was staring at. His eyes widened also as Akemi stood at the drink machine and poured his water and then travel into the back…probably to get Hidan's sake. A smile creeped upon his masked face and turned back around…only to face a smiling Hidan.

"What are staring at?" Kakuzu asked, irritated.

"Ah, I know what you're up to…you got the hots for Akemi don't you?" Hidan said as he pointed his finger up and down at Kakuzu.

"Shut up Hidan" was all he could say.

About a minute or two passed after that and Akemi came back with their drinks. "Here we are…your sake….and your water sirs" she elegantly placed their drinks in front of them. "Now…"she said pulling out a notepad and a pen, "What would you like to order?"

"I want the spare rib dinner" Hidan said as if he were bored, but in reality, he was checking out her luscious curves.

"Okay…got it…and you sir? What would you like to order?" she asked almost flirtatiously to Kakuzu.

"I'm not really hungry but I'll take the sushi platter" he said, trying not to pay any mind to this lovely damsel that stood before him.

"Anything else?"

They both shook their heads 'no' and she then walked back to place the order.

About fifteen minutes had passed when Akemi came back with their food, which was steaming hot, or cold…depending on whatever it was they ordered. "And here's your napkins…enjoy your meal!" she then walked back off.

The two argumentative men ate their food in silence, and enjoyed their meal. When they finished, they put their plates to the side and awaited the check. But for whatever reason….Akemi was nowhere to be seen, until a loud crash was heard in the kitchen area of the restaurant, making the two nin tense up a bit.

"You are a wanted woman Akemi?" a man's voice boomed…sounded like he could've been her boss.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ayazuki, I should've told you sooner, please I don't want to lose my job!" she pleaded.

"Too late you lying bitch, I'm turning you in for that 68 billion ryo bounty on your head!" he yelled.

Kakuzu just so happened to hear this and instantly became angry. There was no way in hell he was going to let that precious bounty go to that man. Without thinking, Kakuzu stood up and walked to where they were. Mr. Ayazuki and Akemi stopped talking as their presence was accompanied by Kakuzu's .

"I can't even eat in peace…lower the voices." Kakuzu simply stated.

looked at Kakuzu for a brief moment and told him "Shut up, you have no idea who you're talking to!-" Kakuzu instantly cut him off by grabbing 's throat with one of his tendrils and squeezed the life out of . He dropped him to the floor and looked at Akemi and said "You're coming with me."

"But I don't wanna"

He leaned down to Akemi's ear and bluntly stated, "Unless you don't want me to murder you in front of everybody." His voice was intimidating as it sent shivers up Akemi's spine. He easily led her out of the restaurant, leaving behind a sleeping Hidan at the table.

"Where are you taking me?" Akemi struggled as Kakuzu led her out of the village into the forest. She was only jerked by her hair as a response.

After Kakuzu reached the perfect spot—an area where no one could even hear a mouse squeak—and threw Akemi against a tree. She didn't know what this man was capable of and did a few hand signs and vanished. She stood atop a tree and spotted Kakuzu from an eagle's eye view.

Kakuzu, who was on the ground below, looked around to see where she had gone off to. What she didn't know was that, he was a very skilled nin, and he knew exactly where she was. Akemi pulled a toxin from her pocket and a kunai knife and jumped from the tree and attempted to land on Kakuzu but was caught by his arm that had detached itself from his body. He slowly withdrew her toward him and she struggled the whole way through…and Kakuzu was growing frustrated with her.

"What do you want from me?" she cried as she noticed his eyes perevertedly scanning her body.

"Just do as I say…that's what I want." He then laid her on the ground and ripped at her waitress outfit and tossed it aside and saw her 32C breast hiding behind a red and black laced bra and a matching thong. He growled in amusement as he saw this luscious mocha beauty before him. He removed the bra and tossed it aside also.

Akemi was scared, even though she had a 68 billion ryo bounty on her head, which meant she was very dangerous, this man could do anything and whatever he wanted to do with her and there was nothing she could do about it. He was really strong, that was for sure, and was different from the rest of her previous victims. Anytime a man tried to pull this one on her, she would end up killing him instead…or she would seduce them and then kill them at the end of the night…but this man here, she knew a very dangerous and hot-tempered man hovered above her, and she dared not to fight back with him…he was just too strong, even for her. Maybe it's cause she wants him to dominate her, because no man has ever done that to her before…this was pretty much a big turn on for her.

Kakuzu removed his mask and she was amazed at how his mouth was stitched at the sides…she thought it was pretty unique. He dipped down to her breast and began to nibble teasingly at her brown nipple. And he massaged the other, earning a moan from the femme fatale that he captured. His tendrils then came from his arm and removed her panties and tossed them aside too. And they played with her vaginal crevice, lightly tapping against the clit and slightly penetrating her.

"Mmmm…"Was all Akemi could mutter. Her body was becoming hotter and hotter and she was getting really wet from him teasing her. No man has ever done that to her before either. Her dignity had withered as she wanted this man to fuck the living daylights out of her. He continued as he worked his way down and then came back up, his mouth meeting with hers for a hot make-out session. His hands wandered to her nice round ass and gave it a rough squeeze, earning another moan from Akemi.

What Akemi didn't realize was that he actually had an ulterior motive. Kakuzu was in for the money, seduce and kill…simple. But…he was stuck in a rut. He also wanted her to be his slut back at the base, and pleasure him whenever he got ready…he has never been this attracted to a woman ever…he wanted more of her, more than just a one time fling, and when he got tired of her, he would just kill her and turn her in for the bounty. This really became frustrating for him, but didn't let it show as the woman practically gave in to him…he loves submissive women…yeah, he would hold on to this one for a while.

**Well, I don't know what to say here but I hope you enjoyed. I actually decided on making this a little longer than usual…but I need your help…should this be a series or should it be a two part one shot? Tell me in a review! In case you haven't noticed, in my stories are pretty much with women who have some color to their skin, not some pale white chick as I always read in the stories…I'm not bashing anybody, but I like to change stuff up a bit…so if you are not bothered by interracial stuff that I will write in the future then good for you! If not, don't you dare come near my fucking stories okay! **

**Alright leave reviews please, I would like at least 5 reviews.**

**3Hotaru-Darkness01**


	2. Twist of Fate

**AN: Well I didn't get the five reviews that I wanted, but I am going to have some mercy on you and give you part 2 of Money Honey. I'm no novice when it comes to lemons, but I never posted one here…so I hope you all enjoy! Oh and thank-you Black WolfDemon and one of my favorite authors, Philosophical Pandora (I love your stories!), for reviewing. Okay without further ado, here is part 2!**

* * *

><p>~Last Time~<p>

"What do you want from me?" she cried as she noticed his eyes pervertedly scanning her body.

"Just do as I say…that's what I want." He then laid her on the ground and ripped at her waitress outfit and tossed it aside and saw her 32C breast hiding behind a red and black laced bra and a matching thong. He growled in amusement as he saw this luscious mocha beauty before him. He removed the bra and tossed it aside also.

Akemi was scared, even though she had a 68 billion ryo bounty on her head, which meant she was very dangerous, this man could do anything and whatever he wanted to do with her and there was nothing she could do about it. He was really strong, that was for sure, and was different from the rest of her previous victims. Anytime a man tried to pull this one on her, she would end up killing him instead…or she would seduce them and then kill them at the end of the night…but this man here, she knew a very dangerous and hot-tempered man hovered above her, and she dared not to fight back with him…he was just too strong, even for her. Maybe it's cause she wants him to dominate her, because no man has ever done that to her before…this was pretty much a big turn on for her.

Kakuzu removed his mask and she was amazed at how his mouth was stitched at the sides…she thought it was pretty unique. He dipped down to her breast and began to nibble teasingly at her brown nipple. And he massaged the other, earning a moan from the femme fatale that he captured. His tendrils then came from his arm and removed her panties and tossed them aside too. And they played with her vaginal crevice, lightly tapping against the clit and slightly penetrating her.

"Mmmm…"Was all Akemi could mutter. Her body was becoming hotter and hotter and she was getting really wet from him teasing her. No man has ever done that to her before either. Her dignity had withered as she wanted this man to fuck the living daylights out of her. He continued as he worked his way down and then came back up, his mouth meeting with hers for a hot make-out session. His hands wandered to her nice round ass and gave it a rough squeeze, earning another moan from Akemi.

* * *

><p>~Now~<p>

He then raised up and spread her legs wide open and cruelly thrusted in three digits. He moved with speed and precision, knowing exactly what will make this woman squirm.

Akemi's eyes widened…his fingers were huge! And the way he moved them, sent shocks of electricity through her body. "Yeah…g-go har-harder," she choked out between breaths. Kakuzu slightly smirked and went slower…he was teasing her.

"Why should I ?" he asked her, his jade eyes not once taking his gaze from her face.

Akemi felt her face and entire body heat up. Why did his voice turn her on also? "B-because I want to c-come". She managed to utter out.

"Hmph." Was all he chuckled out and he ever so slightly changed the position of his fingers—curving them—and pumped his fingers in her at a inhumane rate. Akemi could feel her body muscles tightening, especially what was being done to her downstairs. Her juices began to seep out of her vagina every time he pulled out. "Oh…yeah…mmm give me more!" Akemi was almost on edge, but her orgasm wasn't coming fast enough, so she grabbed his hand and forced his fingers to hit those nerve bundles over and over again. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, amazed by this girl's sluttiness. He removed her hand from his and pulled his three digits out. They were soaked in her juices even though she hadn't come yet. He looked at his hand and then back at Akemi. He then shoved the fingers in her mouth making her lick her own juices off his hand.

"Lick my hand clean…no questions asked." He demanded. His jade eyes once again giving her a death glare.

Akemi didn't respond, but did as she was told and licked them off each of his fingers. Licking her own juices wasn't that bad, but she would have preferred him to do it. But that didn't matter right now…she figured he was going to want something in return. She then removed his fingers from his mouth.

"I didn't come." She said trying to get him to finger her again.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He was being a smart-ass.

Akemi sat up and her eyes became fixated on the ground, "Well let me pleasure you", she then looked up at him and her blue eyes gave him this cute yet devilish look.

Kakuzu stared at her for a moment and then said, "Fine".

Akemi grinned from ear to ear and perked up and said "Okay...but I need you to lay on your back….uhh what's your name again?"

"Kakuzu…"he stated and lied on his back. Akemi crawled on top of Kakuzu and straddled his hips and unbuttoned his cloak and just left it open. Then she went down to his pants and undid them and then pulled his boxers down just enough to notice that he has not yet had an erection. She had to admit it though, she was quite disappointed when she saw that he didn't and wanted to give him one explosive orgasm. So she turned around on him to where her back was facing him and then lifted up into a down dog position(for those of you who know your yoga terms). Now here bare pussy was in the air, glistening in the sunlight. Some of it dripped onto Kakuzu's chest, but he didn't mind. She grabbed his dick and began to lick the head, swirling her tongue around it and then blowing her cool breath onto it afterwards. Then, she took the whole head in her mouth and began to suck it as if it were a lollipop or something. Supporting herself with one hand, she used her other hand to massage his balls, making Kakuzu moaned.

_**Damn…she's so skilled at this**_ he thought to himself and he grunted just a little bit. He's never been very vocal during sex anyway. Akemi took his dick out her mouth and smiled when she felt it harden. She looked between her legs to look at Kakuzu, who had no expression on his face. She frowned at the simple fact she was writhing in pleasure under him, but he's not doing the same thing for her. Akemi was so used to making and hearing a man moan and groan her name, begging for more. But ,he was just so different. She then took his manhood back in her mouth and began to hum her favorite song.

Although he didn't show it, he was really enjoying himself and not to mention the view he was getting. He hadn't had a woman in a while and he was going to make sure that he made this one worth the while. He smacked her ass, making her scream, causing more vibrations on his dick. He continued to do so until he made it red. Tentacles shot out from his arm and into her pussy once more, while some wrapped around her waist and arms.

Akemi began to scream even louder, causing the vibrations to finally make Kakuzu shoot his load into her mouth.

"Now swallow it." He commanded.

She did as she was told and lifted up from him. Kakuzu lifted her into the air so he could regain his composure. He stood up and used his tentacles to place her back in front of him.

"You're quite the skilled person." He whispered gruffly into her ear.

His voice had turned her on once more and she felt herself become even wetter. She glanced at his dick and noticed that he was fucking huge! She had never seen a man that big before…maybe that's why the sex wasn't so great before then.

Kakuzu made Akemi wrap her legs around his waist and since she was hoisted in the air, he simply put her back against the tree and thrusted into her all the way. Akemi's eyes became wide as he violently pumped in and out of her. The amount of pleasure that took over her body was indescribable. Her hair was all over her face as he bounced her on his dick.

"Oh fuck!...It feels so good..I love your big cock!" Akemi began to scream uncontrollably. Kakuzu's hands wrapped around her waist and his tentacles retracted into his arms. Akemi's hands placed themselves on his broad shoulders as he continued to thrust. Kakuzu would maybe grunt or groan as he thrusted as Akemi continued to scream like the slut she was.

"Harder…harder…Fuck me!" She almost demonically screamed . This girl was pretty demanding when it came to sex.

Kakuzu stopped for a moment and told her to remove her hands from his shoulders. He then gave her a slight jerk, making her body dangle in the air rather than the backwards piggy back ride. He held her hips tightly as he began to thrust again and again. Sloshing wet sounds could be heard along with the smacking of skin. Her breasts were bouncing everywhere and her hair was still flopping all over the place. This man definitely knew how to please a woman and every time he would thrust, he would hit her spot, nearly bringing her to tears from the pleasure.

"Oh…mmmm…Oh Kakuzu don't ..stop!" Akemi cried out…she was so close…so, on edge that she barely could take anymore of his torture. He raised her up and nipped at her neck and breasts, causing her to scream, scaring the birds out of the trees. She held onto him tightly and felt her juices traveling down her thighs and she coaxed his dick also, which caused the right amount of friction between them.

Soon, Kakuzu could feel Akemi tighten around his member, while Akemi felt his dick swell. "Kakuzu…come with me…please," after she said that, her body gave in and gave way to one explosive orgasm in which triggered Kakuzu's orgasm as well.

"AHHHHH….KA-KAKUZUUUU!" she screamed in pure delight. Akemi spasmed a couple of more times before passing out.

"Heh…," Kakuzu muttered before he pulled out, noticing their mixed juices seeping from her. He clothed himself and picked up his cloak, buttoning it up in a very proud Akatsuki uniform fashion. He then went over to Akemi and clothed her, leaving her hair though, in a messy state. He then used his tentacles to tie up her wrists and ankles, so if she awoke while they were still out, she wouldn't be such a hassle. He threw her over his shoulder, did a couple of hand signs, and vanished from their love making spot.

* * *

><p>"Well it's about time you showed up asshole!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu who was waiting impatiently at the gates of the small town.<p>

Kakuzu just glared at him and walked away, not even acknowledging the silver-haired man behind him.

"Oi, you prick, wait up, and don't fucking ignore me either!" He yelled.

"Shut up Hidan," was all he said and continued to walk.

"So, did you have fun with Akemi?" Hidan completely disregarded Kakuzu's blunt request to be quiet.

The taller man's jade eyes wandered over to Hidan, whose look communicated one thing: 'The bitch is passed out over my shoulder, what do you think'?

"So what you gonna do with her?" Hidan asked.

"We are going to the exchange point, I'm turning her in for the bounty." Was all he replied.

Hidan's eyes widened. He actually couldn't believe this fucker was going to do that. Not like he cared or anything, but he would've at least kept her around for a while then disposed of her by sacrificing her to Jashin-sama. "You could at least hand her over here or something." Hidan smirked at the thought of having that damsel in his bed.

"No…you can't have my precious bounty." And that was it on that.

* * *

><p>~At the Exchange Point~<p>

The wall opened in the bathroom and the Zombie Brothers walked in once more to meet the mysterious man who worked with Kakuzu and the bounties.

"Hello there Kakuzu-san" the man greeted him "Right this way." He looked at the woman that was over his shoulders. He couldn't believe he actually found Akemi.

"Here she is…now what?" Kakuzu stated. He threw her onto the table and watched as the man observed her, looking carefully over her body.

"This is Akemi…I can't believe you actually found her, she's been so elusive."

"Yeah".

Akemi's conscious began to stir as she began to realize where she was. An Exchange Point. She couldn't believe that Kakuzu would actually try and kill her and trade her for a bounty! Her blue eyes wandered around as she frantically turned her head. The mysterious bounty man looked at her and shouted, "She's alive!"

How could Kakuzu forget to kill her? He mentally face-palmed himself and his gaze shot down to Akemi's.

"Ka-Kakuzu…how could you?" Akemi asked, her eyes beginning to water as she slightly struggled against his tentacles that were securely tight around her ankles and wrists.

"Don't ask questions Akemi…"he shot out tentacles from his arm and they wrapped around her neck tightly. Akemi, on reflex, gasped for air, and instantly began to struggle harder. Her blue eyes wandered over and looked at the other two men in the room…none of who would come to her rescue . She couldn't believe it, she was going to die right here. The pain was overwhelming as she knew she couldn't say goodbye to the ones she love most back at home. Nor could she even tell her mother, who was slowly dying from pancreatic cancer, that she loved her. Nobody would see or hear from her again. Her life flashed before her eyes…everybody she knew…the things in life she desired the most…an imaginary arm of hers reached for them all, as the silhouettes of them, vanished, slowly whirring away from her view. It was then, Akemi felt her body numbing…the physical pain she was in at the moment dissipated. Her baby blue orbs began to slowly close taking one last look at her one-night-stand lover and who was also her killer, and slowly back over to the mysterious man and the foul-mouthed silver-haired man. Kakuzu noticed her struggling ease, and let go of her neck. Akemi's body heaved once more and with a deep breath…was gone.

"There…she's dead." Kakuzu stated.

The man walked over to a vault and pulled out 68 billion ryo and placed it all in the suitcase and brought it over to Kakuzu.

"There, everything is in there…" the man stated.

"Good" kakuzu mumbled and opened the suitcase and counted the money. "Everything is there." He then walked out of the room. Hidan followed.

"Good, now I can get out of this shithole of a place!" he glanced back at the table though, looking at Akemi as the table slowly withdrew into the wall. _**You would think a person that hefty bounty on their head would be a lot cleverer at eluding people. **_Hidan thought to himself as he walked outside and into the forest, meeting back up with kakuzu.

The duo were walking silently through the forest, when the clouds became dark and began to precipitate.

"Well, are you happy?" Hidan asked annoyed.

"I got my money now…I'd just wish you'd shut up now." He bluntly replied.

Hidan still wondered about Akemi though, he had no clue why, but his gut was telling him something.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the duo…a pair of eyes followed them silently through the forest. A smile creeped upon their lips and then bit into them out of a simple act of lust. Then their tongue creeped out of the mouth licking their pink lips. Long, chestnut hair blew in the wind and baby blue eyes devilishly looked at the two. She slightly chuckled from the trees, her mocha skin blending in with the tree bark as she crouched on a branch from above.<p>

"Heh, don't they know that there is more than one Akemi Kitazawa that matches _**that**_ description?" Her smile got even wider as she looked at the man known as Kakuzu. She wanted him…badly, but knowing that he was a strong bounty hunter, she'd have to keep her distance…unless there was some way for her to get close to him knowing that he couldn't kill her at all.

Then she sparked a magnificent idea…she knew exactly she would do as she continued to watch from the tree from above.

_**Seriously, what person with a 68 billion ryo bounty on their head would be caught in the open, in broad daylight, especially without a disguise? Come on now people, use your brain!**_ Akemi thought to herself. Akemi then pulled something out of her pocket, which was a little trinket she had stole from the other Akemi bitch and placed it on an arrow and shot it towards Kakuzu…hoping to take his head off as well. But it didn't.

The arrow hit the bark of another tree below, and kakuzu jumped back. He looked at the arrow in the tree and observed it…it was the trinket from Akemi.

"Wow, looks like someone was trying to take your head off huh Kakuzu?" Hidan laughed.

Kakuzu ignored him and took the trinket off the arrow and looked at it again…no doubt about it…it _was _the trinket from Akemi. _**But how is that possible?**_ He thought. He shrugged off the thought and continued to walk through the forest. He then heard bustling through the leaves and automatically looked up. A pair of eyes stared through his jade ones, but that was only a glance…until he took a double take, and nobody was there.

Akemi, was perched atop another branch and laughed again ever so lightly

"Oh Kakuzu…Kakuzu, you haven't seen the last of me…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that is the end of Money Honey! Bet you all weren't expecting that were you? Hehe, I didn't want to add too much information getting close to the end because I wanted you to draw your own conclusions and theories as to how the REAL Akemi managed to pull it off. I ask politely to please leave a review. Oh and tell me about the lemony part too…was it too little…too much or what? I will be updating <strong>**Blood Drenched Soul**** soon, but my senior year of high school is approaching fast! I mean August 4 is really a short time away, plus I'm getting my things ready to apply for college and all that good stuff….soooooo I will be around, but I probably won't be updating for a while….or until I get accepted into one! Wish me luck! And please leave a review please!you won't regret it!**

**Bye**

**Hotaru-Darkness01.**


End file.
